


A little Incentive

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Height Differences, Training Fluff, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Phasma and Finn have a one-on-one training session.





	A little Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

> Loosely based on [THIS](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/168738892629/michonnes-graham-norton-can-you-do-a-face-off)

“Very good FN-2817,” Phasma rolled off of him and popped back up to her full height without so much as an extra breath, “you’re getting better. Some day you might even be able to pin me.” 

Her voice sounded so much different when it wasn’t filtered through the helmet and he loved being one of the very few people in the universe to know how she looked when she smiled. Actually, he was pretty sure he was one of the few people in the universe that knew what she looked like out of her armor. The rest of his Trooper Class were convinced that she was just a really fancy droid created with the soul purpose of tormenting them. Her power and grace, deadly as it was, was amplified without the weight and restriction imposed by her armor and he was always in awe of it. He was always in awe of her. 

“I’ll take you down Captain,” he moved to his feet, “just you watch me.”

She stood with her arms at her sides and smirked at him, “Is that right, Trooper?” 

He took a couple of steps to close the distance between them, invading her personal space, and looked up at her. Straight into her intense, vibrant blue eyes. “Yeah, it is.”

“Perhaps I should give you a hint of the rewards to come, should you ever actually manage such a feat.”

Her eyes did not leave his as her face descended toward him, her upper body folding slightly to compensate for the height difference. Both sets of eye slid closed when her lips met his. Her tongue pushed it’s way into his mouth, she ruled him here just as much as she did in their training sessions. Then, agonizingly short moments later she stepped back, taking her lips and her personal space with her and leaving FN-2817 weak in the knees and desperate for more. 

“Again.” She took up a defensive stance and taunted him with the gesture of her hand and the smirk on her lips.

FN-2817 smiled and launched himself at her, he’d earn that reward and he’d do it enthusiastically.


End file.
